Miraculous Knights Zero
by suicunespurr
Summary: Prequel to Miraculous Knights. Knights Le Paon and Yù Guī decide to create a new team of knights to take down Hawkmoth.
1. Le Paon

A dragon soared over the skies, colored in a rich purple hue and bearing the symbol of Hawkmoth, terrifying the small village below.

"Everyone stay calm, please find your family and evacuate," Yù Guī appeared in the center of the market square, using his shield to help children smaller than the old man find their parents.

"Master, is the village clear?" Le Paon jumped onto the roof of a nearby building, her bow and arrow ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"No, I need you to draw the dragon away from the village."

Le Paon nodded and retracted her arrow back to her quiver. She nimbly leapt over buildings, following the dragon.

"Oh no!" Le Paon halted as she saw the dragon turn around from its track, coming back to the village. With a renewed set of determination, she charged towards the dragon as it approached the city. Utilizing her tail as a springboard, she launched herself into the air, landing on the back of the dragon.

Annoyed, the dragon abandoned its course to throw off the unwanted rider.

"How do you steer one of these things," Le Paon inched closer to the dragon's wings, grabbing the outer folds. She pulled to her right, the dragon following her command and veering to the right.

Le Paon smiled as she looked for a clear place to land the beast, finding a vacant hill. She guided the dragon to a crash landing, dirt and a puff of purple smoke exploding from the impact. Le Paon shook her head from the jolt landing to find the dragon in its normal green hue.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma," She dismounted the dragon, patting the beast on the head.

* * *

Queen Emilia sat in a small garden, admiring the courtyard she could call a second home. It had been many long years since Master Fu took her on as his apprentice, Le Paon, and in more recent years, battled against the villainous Hawkmoth, whose powers grew with every battle.

"You should be more careful Emilia, that dragon was no easy task," her druid teacher sat beside her, applying his healing magic to where she bruised her arm.

"I know, we aren't getting any younger and Hawkmoth is not getting any easier to manage."

"I have been talking to Wayzz, we believe it's time to add more members to the team, including retiring Yù Guī for a new hero."

"But without Yù Guī, who would lead them?"

"Don't think I only trained you for battle. You are a well qualified leader my queen."

"There should still be a leader amongst them. I will retire my miraculous when they are strong enough."

"Then I suggest we choose wisely."

* * *

 **The sequel/prequel no one asked for but here it is. This has been stirring in my head since finishing Miraculous Knights last year. The following chapters are all relatively short and from different perspectives.**

 **Note: Volpina and Jade Turtle's names are changed to the canon heroes names revealed last year.**

 **Why the Zero? Fate: Zero and it's better than exclamation points. (Anime joke)**


	2. Adrien

Adrien ran down an alleyway, quickly glancing to see if he lost his pursuers. He had not.

Finally a break from castle life and he messed it all up by stopping to pet a cat. A cat that ran right past the guards patrolling the city. Guards who recognized Prince Adrien of Pari.

Adrien darted out of the alley and into the crowd of people, slowing his pace to blend with the traffic. He darted down another side street, and turned to see the guards wandering the crowds, confused at his disappearance. Adrien smiled and continued down the side street.

Finally free, he couldn't decide what he should do first. Maybe go to the theater, or a bakery. He checked the change he had in his pocket. Just enough for something at a bakery, if he could find one.

His nose quickly did as it detected the smell of freshly baked bread down a street. He smiled as he followed his nose.

"Hey, watch where you are going old man!" Adrien turned to see a guard move past an old man that had fallen down. Adrien quickly rushed over.

"Are you alright sir?" Adrien extended a hand to help the man up.

"Yes, thank you." Adrien smiled as he picked up the cane, returning it to the gentleman.

"Found you!" Adrien stiffen as he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Come along your highness," the guard led Adrien away, leaving the old man smiling at the boy's kindness.

* * *

 **Yes, I know these are short and could have been one chapter total.**


	3. Chloe

"You terrible, wicked girl!" Chloe turned her head, seeing an older woman scold a young girl that had dropped some packages. Chloe scowled, she hated people who disregarded their servants, her family being one of the few that treated their servants well, next to the royal family. The woman raised her hand, preparing to strike the young girl, when Chloe couldn't stand it anymore. With purpose in her stride, she marched over, barely stopping the woman's hand.

"How dare you!" The woman turned to Chloe, who kept a firm grip on her arm.

"How dare you! Whether your own child or servant, accidentally dropping packages does not warrant such treatment."

"Laziness does. My servant girl constantly fumbles my shopping." Chloe looked over at the girl, who was practically skin and bones underneath the poor excuse of a dress.

"Maybe if you treated her better, and feed her well she wouldn't."

"You impudent girl. Know your station."

"I know it very well, Madame."

The Madame scowled, analyzing Chloe. Her clothes were of fine quality, and standing behind her a ways was a young man with the Bourgeois family crest on his uniform while holding packages.

"How much for her?" Chloe asked.

"Pardon?"

"How much for your serving girl? It's clear that she is far too weak to serve your needs. I'll pay you for her." The woman eyes Chloe skeptically.

"546 francs." Chloe gestured to her servant who produced a purse upon her request. She opened the purse and presented the amount. The woman took the money and counted the cost.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked the girl.

"S-sabrina."

"You can drop those packages Sabrina, you don't belong to her." Chloe smiled and winked.

With a small smile, Sabrina dropped the packages, leaving the woman in a new panic.

Chloe left to resume her shopping, only to find Sabrina following her.

"You don't have to follow me."

"But you bought me. I'm at your service miss." The girl curtsied.

"You're no one's servant. I'm giving you your freedom."

"But what if I want to? My family, they need my help to make ends meet. Me being a servant at least made it so I was less of a burden to them."

Chloe sighed. Obviously this girl wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright, Pierre, go fetch the carriage. We need to head back home to my father to discuss new clothes for Sabrina and a good income for her work."

"Of course your ladyship," Pierre led the way with packages in hand, while Chloe took Sabrina's hand in her arm and leg her to the carriage, passing by a woman shopping for flowers in a blue cloak.

"Your grace, there's something that would benefit from your attention," a servant approached the woman.

"Of course," the woman paid for the flowers and then followed her servant.


	4. Alya

"This place is huge," Ella ran around the living room with her younger sister, Etta on her heels.

"Ella, Etta, move out of the way," their older sister, Alya commanded as she helped her father move in a table.

"Can you girls go help your mama and bring in a chair?" Their father, Otis, requested. The twins nodded and went out to the wagon, passing their mother, Marlena, who carried a small child in her arms.

"Oh, Otis, this is perfect."

"I'm glad. It's not too far from the castle, so I'm case you need me for anything, Alya can get to me fast."

"Don't worry Papa, I can take care of Mama," answered Alya, full of confidence.

"First you need to take care of your little sisters," Otis pointed to Etta and Ella as they struggled to bring a chair inside. Alya quickly rushed over to finish bringing the chair inside for her mother to sit down.

"Papa, there's a man at the door," Ella cried out. The family turned to indeed see a man at the door.

"Good Morning, I assume you must be the new neighbors?"

"That is correct, what can I do for you?" Otis stood protectively beside his wife as she took a seat in the chair.

"I was wondering if you needed some help?"

"That would be great. Thank you!" Otis approached the man and shook his hand, " And your name?"

"Kubel, and this is my son Jalil." A young man stepped into view, looking like a slightly younger version of his father.

"Cesaire. Come, let me show to the wagon," Otis led the two men away.

"Alya."

"Yes mama?" Alya turned towards her mother.

"Why don't you take Ella and Etta to explore the market. They have a lot of pent up energy from the trip."

"Sure," Alya kissed her mother on the cheek. "Ella, Etta! Come on!"

"Where are we going?" asked Etta.

"To market." The little girls eagerly raced out of the house, Alya dashing after them.

The market was crowded with the hustle and bustle of Pari before them. If Alya had been anyone else she may have lost her smaller sisters, by she nimbly made her way through the crowd.

"Alya look!" One of the sisters called, Alya assumed to be Etta once they reach their destination. Fancy carriages and horses were lined up, waiting for their owners to return from shopping Alya assumed.

"Look at this one, isn't it pretty?" Etta pulled Ella along to a carriage decorated in purple and golden trim, with two white horses to of the horse bent its head down, the girls taking this as an opportunity to pet the animal.

"Ella, Etta," Alya called out to her sisters as she meandered through the row of carriages.

"You girls, get away from there," a royal guard called out, his voice frightening a few of the horses, including the one they were petting. Alya barely pulled her sisters away as the horse reared up.

"Look what you did. You spoke her grace's horses," the guard scolded as he calmed the beasts.

"You spoke the horses with your shouting," challenged Alya, holding her sisters close to her side.

"Know you place, commoner. You shouldn't be here, now scat," he commanded.

"Franz, that's enough," Alya, Etta, and Ella peered around the guard to find a woman in a roayl blue cloak. Based on her clothes and how she held herself, Alya stopped into a low bow, along with her sisters.

"These girls were messing around with the horses," responded Franz. This brought Alya out of her curtsy.

"My sisters were not messing around! Granted we should have asked for permission first, but they were only petting the horses. It wasn't until you yelled that the horses started acting up," defended Alya, staring the guard in the eye despite the gaping height difference. She then turned to the noble woman.

"May my sisters pet your horses?"

"Of course," The woman nodded. Alya in turned nodded to her sisters, who hesitantly approached the horses, both of the animals eager for pets.

Franz grumbled as he walked away, opening the carriage door for the noblewoman.

"Your sisters are lucky they have you looking out for them," she commented to Alya in passing.

"It's my responsibility, and I could bear it if something were to happen to them."

The noblewoman nodded as the door to the carriage shut. Alya backing up to pull away her sisters.

"To the theater please," the woman instructed, the coachman directing the horses back into traffic.


	5. Nino

"Fair love, you faint with wandering in the wood; And to speak troth, I have forgot our way:

We'll rest us, Hermia, if you think it good, And tarry for the comfort of the day." Two actors met center stage, Nino watching the two "lovers" as he stood waiting in the wings. So far the show had been going smoothly, especially with a surprise visit from the Queen herself. According to the owner, she did love the theater, but could rarely come due to her duties.

"Fair love, you faint with wandering in the wood; And to speak troth, I have forgot our way: We'll rest us, Hermia, if you think it good, And tarry for the comfort of the day." Answered the actor dressed one of the main female lovers in the play.

"One turf shall serve as pillow for us both; One heart, one bed, two bosoms and one troth.?" responded her love.

"Boy," Nino turned to see the stage manager. "Go to the hut and make yourself useful."

Nino nodded and proceeded around the backstage up to the highest point of the theater.

Up there he found another actor getting settled into the rigging for his next appearance.

"Help me with the wires boy," the rigging manger ordered, Nino nodding, tightening the rigging as the manager secured their passenger.

"Amen, amen, to that fair prayer, say I; And then end life when I end loyalty! Here is my bed: sleep give thee all his rest!"

"Ready to go," the manager secured his gloves, Nino securing his own as they went to the pulley to allow the actor to descend. The actor nodded in affirmation as another line was said. The manager pulled on the lever, allowing the actor to descend onto the scene of four sleeping lovers.

"Through the forest have I gone. But Athenian found I none, On whose eyes I might approve," the actor began his monologue, suspending over the stage. As they continued to lower the actor, one of the strings snapped, flipping the actor onto his side. The crowd gasped in horror as the actor attempted to continue his monologue. Nino jumped for the rope, managing to catch it before it would fall to the stage.

"Lower him!" Nino ordered the manager, obeying Nino's command as they righted the actor.

"Pretty soul! she durst not lie, Near this lack-love, this kill-courtesy," The actor continued as he landed, continuing his role as he administered some of "love potion flower" to the sleeping man.

"Churl, upon thy eyes I throw, All the power this charm doth owe. When thou wakest, let love forbid, Sleep his seat on thy eyelid:"

He hesitantly stepped back to the middle for his exit, Nino giving the actor a thumbs up. He began to pull on the wire, the manager doing the same from the pulley system.

"So awake when I am gone; For I must now to Oberon."

Nino leaned further into the hole as he speedily pulled the actor up into the safety of the hut.

"Thank you, I thought I was a goner," the actor sighed as Nino and the manager rushed to get the harness off of him.

"Go let the stage manager know about the break," the rigging manager ordered.

Nino nodded and proceeded back to the backstage. It didn't take him long to find the stage manager.

"What in the blazes was going on up there?"

"One of the wires broke sir. The system will be out of commission until we can make repairs."

"Get on it then. We need that system for Puck's final scene. And don't go making yourself seen if that happens again. People in the audience may have seen you."

Nino nodded heading to another room to pick up a tool box. He was in such a rush, he nearly bumped into a woman.

"Sorry ma'am," Nino nodded his cap as he head back up the stairs to the hut, not bothering to give the blue cloak woman a second glance.

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved for William Shakespeare.**


	6. Marinette

"Marinette!" Marinette turned from her position cleaning the bakery windows, wobbling on the step ladder as she did.

"Yes papa?"

Marinette proceeded down the ladder steps, approaching her father.

"Could you deliver these macaron to Miss Bustier?" He handed her a box, covering the scent of freshly made macarons.

"Sure thing papa," Marinette took the box and raced to the door, barely avoiding the customer coming in.

"Still safe," she informed her parents as she proceeded out the door. Based on the row of carriages passing by, Marinette assumed the play at the theater must have just finished. Perfect timing as lamp lighters appeared, signaling the end of the day.

Marinette looked across the street, noticing an old man starting to cross during a brief moment where a carriage still had a ways before crossing. But that carriage was rapidly approaching.

Without a second thought, Marinette raced towards the middle of the road, pulling the old man back to the otherside with her. The carriaged passed them in a rush, the contents of the box spilling out.

"Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster," the old man lamented as Marinette scrambled to collect several of the fallen macarons into her apron pocket.

"Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, I can get a few more," Marinette offered one of the intact treats to the old man, who took it with a gentle smile.

"Mmmh. Delicious!"

Marinette returned the smile as she stood up.

"Have a nice evening sir, and be careful," Marinette raced back to the bakery, barely avoiding another customer exiting as she entered.

"Thank you very much, young lady," the old man pulled out a small hexagonal box, looking back at the bakery to see Marinette getting more macarons.


	7. Trixx

"Good Night Etta, Good Night Ella," Whispered Alya as she quietly closed the door to her sister's room. After petting the horses, Etta and Ella had run her all over the city, and once they tired out, she carried them back home to a late dinner and overdue bath. Finally she could have a moment to herself in her new room. The only thing set up in her room was her old mattress and her trunk full of clothes and books. The rest of the space sat waiting to be filled with whatever Alya's adventures in the city would be. She went towards her window and opened it, revealing a small tray for planting flowers. But instead of flowers, inside was a hexagonal box. Curious, Alya looked around for a potential owner, but the homes around were dark with people sleeping. She took the box and closed her window. She sat herself against the wall and opened the box, revealing a necklace with a foxtail for a pendant. The pendant began to glow, the elevating, eventually turning into a small floating fox.

"A spirit?" Alya asked in awe. Her father had told her of spirits protecting nature, as they were the one that help their old farm. But she never imagined to seen one in person. Especially at her age.

"Actually a kwami, but I suppose a spirit is a similar name. I'm Trixx," introduced the Kwami.

"Alya," she hesitantly held out her hand for the kwami to shake, Trixx taking one of her fingers to shake.

"How did you get here Trixx," asked Alya as she moved to sit on her knees, back straight against the wall.

"Le Paon left me. You have been chosen by the Great Guardian to become to next fox hero."

"Le Paon!" Alya exclaimed, clutching onto the box. Le Paon had been her hero as long as the peacock knight had been fighting against Hawkmoth. Officially knighted by the king, Le Paon brought hope to Pari and local villages. SHe had dreamed of meeting Le Paon here in the city, and Trixx was making that a reality.

"When do I meet Le Paon?"

"Tomorrow morning in the second hour. I'll guide you were to go to beginning your training."

"Training?"

"Yep."

"To be a hero?"

"Like Le Paon?"

"To fight with Le Paon," corrected Trixx. Alya clutched the box in her hand, squealing in excitement.

"What are we waiting for? The sooner we sleep. The sooner we meet Le Paon," Alya jumped and tore off her out garments, leaving herself in her underdress. She quickly jumped into her bed, snuggling under the blanket with the box by her pillow.

"You need to put the necklace on first though," scolded Trixx, looking amused as he floated over to Alya. Alya offered a sheepish grin as she opened the box and donned on the necklace.

"Thanks Trixx," Alya snuggled back into her bed, admiring the necklace. Trixx claimed a spot on the corner of her pillow.

"You're welcome Alya."


	8. Plagg

Adrien took the first opportunity he could to transform the next morning. Based on what Plagg had explained to him the night before, he could transform into a cat-looking hero, with destruction based powers. Then the kwami demanded some cheese. Only in the morning did Plagg inform Adrien of the messing in the second hour for training, but Adrien decided to take the suit on a test run. And he was loving every minute of it. The wind messing up his hair, running over rooftops with no restraint.

He checked the horizon to see it was nearing the second hour, so he started heading towards the edge of town. He leapt over the wall, only to notice in his trajectory a young girl running out of the city.

"Watch out!" He called out, only to still collide into her. They tumbled down the road, eventually come to a stop on a grassy area. Plagg immediately released the transformation.

"And this is why I said you shouldn't try your powers out except for escaping," the kwami scolded.

"Are you alright?"

Plagg and Adrien both turned to the voice to see a red bug looking creature speaking the girl Adrien had crashed into.

"I think so," the girl rubbed her head, looking over to see Adrien and his kwami.

"Plagg," the bug-thing growled at the cat Kwami.

"The kid needed an escape, Fu said nothing about testing powers before they arrive."

"It's dangerous, what if someone saw?"

"No one saw," Plagg rolled his eyes.

The two continued to bicker as Adrien stood up, offering a hand to the girl.

"Sorry about that, didn't think anyone would be out." The girl refused the hand, standing up on her own.

"Mornings are always busy, be thankful it was only me you crashed into," the girl flared the grass off her skirts.

"I guess we'll be working together then," Adrien offered, gesturing at the bickering Kwamis.

"I guess," she proceeded to straighten her pigtails.

"We have to go! We'll be late," the bug pushed the girl away, nudging at her back.

"Right," The girl raced off, stumbling a little bit before taking off at a full sprint.

"Ladybugs," Plagg groaned.

"Ladybug?"

"Tikki's chosen. They usually go by the name Ladybug or whatever their language equivalent is. Non-nonsense types."

Adrien frowned. Ladybug would be an interesting teammate.


	9. Tikki

Marinette checked to see if the boy was following her run, only to see she had left him behind.

"Tikki, he isn't following us."

"He'll catch up, we don't want to be late for our first day."

"Do you think our teammates will like me?"

"What's not to like? You'll be an excellent Ladybug and an excellent leader with some training from the Great Guardian and Le Paon."

"Not that, I mean the other heroes? I'm not exactly outgoing."

"Which is what makes you, you. There will be others who will be outgoing. The beauty of a team is there some many people to cover weaknesses and build up strengths. You all wouldn't have been chosen if the Great Guardian and Le Paon didn't think you would be a good team," encouraged the Kwami.

Marinette nodded, out of breath to ask more questions as they approached a small cottage.

Tikki phased through the door, opening it from the inside to allow Marinette in. The room looked like space for a bar or restaurant, three kids her age sitting at two tables. One had two girls, the other was a boy. Marinette didn't recognize any of them.

She sat next to a girl with brown hair, who sat bouncing in her seat.

"Are you nervous," Marinette started.

"Nervous? I'm excited! We finally get to meet Le Paon!"

"Le Paon," the blond girl exclaimed, turning to a bee looking Kwami next to her.

"Of course. Along with the guardian, you'll be trained by Le Paon."

"The Le Paon," the blond asked.

"THE Le Paon," affirmed the brunette. Both girls squealed in delight. As they chatted about Le Paon, Marinette looked over to the boy to see him talking with a turtle looking Kwami. Probably discussing powers.

A cat Kwami phased through the door, Marinette turning towards the other two girls to look like she was in the conversation as the boy from before entered the room.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him look around, lingering a little longer on her before joining the other boy and his turtle.

"Welcome, welcome," an old man appeared seemingly out of nowhere, all eyes turning towards him. "Future heroes." He took a seat in the front of the room.

"Are you the Great Guardian," asked the boy with the turtle.

"Indeed I am, but you may call me Master Fu. When the work of heroes is over, I will be the one who hold onto them for the next generation of heroes."

"Where's Le Paon?" The blond girl interrupted.

"In good time. You were all chosen because you all have what it takes to be a hero. It will take time and training, but you will rise to meet the challenge.

"First order of business will be your names. Not your real names, but your hero names."

The blond boy stood up, "Plagg transform me!" quickly the boy was replaced by a young assassin with a mask, a cowl and scarf covering most of his head, a mask covering what was left of his face. On his backside Marinette could see poking out a metal baton and a belt for a tail.

"Chat Noir at your service," her responded with a grand bow before taking a seat.

"Do we have to transform," asked the other boy.

"It might be a good idea," responded the Guardian.

The boy stood up, "Wayzz, transform me!" In a flash of deep green, the boy was replaced by a fully armored warrior with a large shield almost too big for him.

"Umm… Carapace?" Then he quickly sat down.

The blond girl looked eager as she stood, "Pollen, transform me!" In a brilliant flash of yellow, the girl was replaced by female warrior in a dress, still armored but moveable.

"Oh Pollen, you know me so well," the blond crooned as she admired her dress before turning to the others in the room.

"Honey Bee," she announced with a high class curtsy before sitting down.

The brunette stood next, "Trixx, transform me!" In a flash of orange, a witch stood in her place with a black pointed hat with fox ears, short orange dress, kneesocks, and a cape. The girl was definitely pleased with her appearance.

"Rena Rouge," she introduced.

Marinette stood up, every eye on her, "Tikki, transform me!" A wave of pink and red washed over her, her normal outfit turning into a warrior wear, more mobile than Honey Bee's. She had vambraces to cover her forearms, spaulders to cover her shoulders, a breast place to cover her red and black spotted under armor, the cape around her midsection barely covering her exposed hips and leg. Her boots went halfway up her thigh, with poleyns covering her knees, and more armor around her foot and ankle area. Tikki warned her her position as Ladybug would require mobility, but not this much exposure.

"Ladybug," Marinette quickly sat down.

"Well done, and well chosen. Our next order of business with be testing your weapons, which your kwami's may have informed you about."

Everyone's head nodded.

"Follow me then," the students stood up as they followed Master Fu outside behind the cottage. A wall surrounded the area, a battered up Le Paon inside.

"Le Paon," Rena and Honey rushed forward to their hero, helping her to a bench.

"What happened," demanded Master Fu.

"An akuma, attacked me on my way over."

"We can finish it," assured Honey Bee.

"But, your training,?"

"I've got little sisters at home, I can handle an akuma," assured Rena.

"Think of it as on the field training," explain Chat.

Le Paon looked to Master Fu.

"Alright, look out for each other."

Everyone nodded, leaving through a side gate. As soon as they were gone, Le Paon dropped her transformation, Master Fu taking a seat beside her to begin the healing process.

"I wish they had more time."

* * *

 **For their outfits go to art/Miraculous-Knights-Team-679205135 or art/Miraculous-Knights-Team-Individual-Shots-692954329 for individual shots (Spoilers for Miraculous Knights if you haven't read that yet. Those chapters are longer than these)**


	10. Chat Noir

Chat ran after everyone else, Rena in the lead followed by him, then Ladybug, Honey, and Carapace.

"What's the plan guys," asked Carapace, struggling in his run with the heavy armor.

"We find the akuma and take it down. Rena, what can you do," asked Honey.

"Magic so long as I play my flute. Trixx said she'll give me basic music for some simple enchantments."

"Chat?"

"My baton can extend, plus I have a destruction magic called cataclysm. Should destroy what I touch."

"Ladybug?"

"I have a yoyo that can swing me places, and I can summon an item."

"My trombo destroys anything in my path. I take it Carapace is the shield. So we go in there, Rena, you set up a cage of something to keep them in, I'll used my trombo to knock him out, and Chat is back up. Ladybug and Carapace are back up," Honey Bee instructed. Chat and Rena nodded, Chat noticing Ladybug losing her pace and slipping into step beside Carapace.

They approached a small village, people running away in various directions.

"I think our akuma's there," announced Chat.

"Let's go team," ordered Honey, leading the charge in. In the center of town was a giant rock monster, destroying everything in its path.

"That's a big akuma," whined Carapace, the team stopped in a trance.

"Rena, trap it," ordered Honey, Rena pressing the edge of her lips to the flute to blow a few notes. Runes scrolled up along the monster, caging him into a space. But the moment she stopped the tune, the runes disappeared.

"Play it again," ordered Honey Bee. Rena played the notes again, the runes reappearing. She replayed the the notes and the runes stayed up.

"Let's go," Honey snapped her trombo at the akuma, hitting against the ruin and only causing Rena to break concentration. The runes dissipated, no damage done to the creature.

"Cataclysm," Chat called out, rushing in. The smoke from the explosion making it difficult for the monster to focus. What he didn't expect was the returning trombo, smacking him out of the way, his cataclysm only destroying another building.

Honey Bee caught her trombo, this time charging at the monster as she prepared to release the trombo again.

"Let's go," before she could send it flying, the giant rock hand grabbed her and the trombo.

"Put me down this instant," the girl demanded.

Unfortunately the giant listen and chucked her across the square, slamming her into Carapace's shield, which sent both of them into another wall.

Chat looked up from when he lay, Ladybug frozen with horror as she stared at the beast. She was murmuring something under her breath, stepping away.

"Ladybug," Chat scrambled up to catch her just as she was about to run.

"Let me go Chat," she struggled to pull out of his grasp Chat tightening his hold.

"Why?"

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"I can't do this. I'm not a hero."

She stopped struggling, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I'm scared. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not a hero. I'm clumsy and mess things up. I'm not cut out for this."

"What makes you think any of us are?"

Ladybug looked up at him.

"We're kids, given a chance to do something good and protect those we care about. And you don't have to be scared because we are a team. You're as much a part of this team as anyone else." Chat let go of her arms, Ladybug remaining in place.

"We all believe in you, believe in us too," he wiped away a few stray tears from her face.

Ladybug nodded, looking down at her yoyo, before tossing it in the air, only to knock into Chat's nose.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to-" she attempted to apologize.

"It's fine, consider it payback for me crashing into you," he smiled, earning a smile back. Ladybug took a step back and tossed her yoyo into the air.

"Lucky Charm!" Down fell into her arms a cooking apron. She scanned the area.

"Alright Chat, here's the plan."


	11. Carapace

Carapace couldn't believe the plan. Not only was he not strong enough to follow through with said plan, but it was insane. And fairly risky if it didn't go right.

"You ready turtle man?" Asked Chat Noir as they ran to their position.

"No," he responded.

"Good, neither is anyone else on this team."

Well that's encouraging.

Carapace stopped in position, Chat running ahead, extending his baton to tap the rock giant.

"Yoohoo! Over here!" He called out, drawing the monster's attention while everyone else scrambled to their positions.

Rena ran up to Carapace, helping him hold up the shield at an angle while Ladybug and Honey ran towards them, holding the apron between jumped onto the shield, Rena playing a tune that gave Nino a burst of strength to lift the two girls into the air. Rena quickly changed tunes giving them momentary flying as they spread open the apron. They hooked it around the monster to cover his eyes, Honey Bee passing the tie over to Ladybug to complete the knot. Rena took a breath before continuing the tune, Honey dropping gracefully to the ground. Carapace and Rena quickly ran out of the wall, raising his shield for defense as Rena waved her flute at Honey to let her know they had made it to safety.

"Let's go," she whipped out her trombo, sending after the monster. Just as Ladybug finished the knot, the trombo struck at the base of the legs, sending Ladybug falling off the monster. Chat raced from where he had hid to catch her, once he did, he rolled them out of the way as the monster crashed to the ground.

When the dust cleared, a regular man lay on the ground, passed out and covered by the apron.


	12. Honey Bee

Honey Bee watched her teammates as they stood waiting in the castle hallway. In honor of their bravery for defeating the akuma, they were to be awarded honorary knighthood, similar to Le Paon, who promised to watch them from the audience along with Master Fu.

Rena Rouge was checking her outfit in a mirror, her kwami adding a few more charms to her dress for decoration. Carapace was rocking on his toes, the shield smaller than normal for the occasion and attached firmly to his back. Chat stood relaxed against the wall, the scarf a bit higher than normal, but his eyes fairly visible as he watched Ladybug pace nervously, occasionally adjusting the skirt that covered up some of her thighs.

"You sure you can handle this," asked Honey.

Ladybug nodded, trying not to break her concentration.

"At least we don't have to say anything, we just accept titles and leave," offered Chat.

"But what if I trip? What if the sword cuts my ear off? What if my parents are here? And they recognize me!"

"Dude, if anyone is going to trip it'll be me," assured Carapace.

"Plus the king has zero records of chopping ears off," added Honey.

"Plus this is a thing only for knights and a few royals, so unless your family fits into either of those categories, they probably aren't here," continued Rena, giving Ladybug a reassuring pat on the back. This seemed to calm Ladybug down as she took a deep breath.

"Are you ready," a guard peaked in, making Ladybug jump.

"Ready," informed Honey. The guard nodded and shut the door, everyone lining up with the boys along the edges, Ladybug next to Chat, Rena next to Carapace, and Honey Bee front and center.

"Present for the first time ever to the court and Royal Knights, I present," a guard announced as the doors swung open. "Chat Noir, Ladybug, Honey Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace." The five walked down the great hall, guards lining up bearing royal family flags. Honey Bee held her head up high, careful not to meet her father's eyes as he watched them stroll pass. Ahead sat King Gabriel and his wife, Queen Emilia, their son nowhere in sight. It would have been nice to see the prince in person. Honey stopped at the foot of the stairs, her teammates doing the same. King Gabriel stood, a page handing him a sword.

"Kneel," their king commanded, the five sinking to both their knees for Rena and Ladybug's skirt's sake.

"Do you swear loyalty to the crown and to the kingdom which crown governs," The king stood at attention, holding his sword before him.

"I do," they chorused.

He approached Chat Noir, Honey noticing him slightly stiffening at the contact of the sword to his shoulder.

"Sir Chat Noir," the king tapped both his shoulders before moving onto Ladybug.

"Lady Ladybug," the king tapped both her shoulders, the kids smiling at her repetitive name.

"Lady Honey Bee," Honey could feel the weighted sword tap her shoulders.

"Lady Rena Rouge."

"Sir Carapace." The King stepped back. "The Miraculous Knights of Pari." The king announced, bidding them to stand as the applause rang throughout the hall. They turned to face the audience, many people please by the outcome, some looking more skeptical of the situation. Knighthood was usually awarded after years of service or an amazing triumph on the battlefield. Here it was being awarded to five youths after one battle that destroyed several buildings.

"We would like to thank you for this honor, your Majesty," Honey Bee turned to see Ladybug addressing the king.

"Le Paon and her predecessor Yù Guī have kept Hawkmoth at bay for many years, and we are honored they chose us for this role." Ladybug turned back to the crowd.

"We may be young, but that does not mean we value this kingdom any less than those who have risked their lives on the battle for it. Pari is my home, and I will not take this honor lightly to defend it from Hawkmoth. None of us will. We will pick up the torch Le Paon is leaving for us to see Hawkmoth defeated once and for all no matter how long it takes. So we all can live in a kingdom that doesn't have to fear that tyrant of a villain."

The crowd erupted in thunderous cheers, all doubt gone from the room. Ladybug smiled at the crowd before proceeding down the steps, the rest of the team following after her. Someone in the room, someone started chanting, "Miraculous!" the word growing into a roar as they walked past the knights and nobles. Honey smiles, taking it in as she watched her teammates.

Carapace practically strut like a peacock, his head held up high. Rena waved her hand as if she were royalty at the crowds. Ladybug marched ahead, all nerves from before gone. Chat walked with reserved confidence, his eyes trained solely on Ladybug.

* * *

 **And that's the origin story. I'm going to mark this as complete for now since Miraculous Knights gives more details about what follows. If I feel up to it, I may add occasional adventures building up on the relationships to come in Miraculous Knights. Maybe.**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
